


Griffith's Trial

by Kyon813



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Homage, Listen to the song while reading, Song Lyrics, pink floyd - Freeform, the wall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyon813/pseuds/Kyon813
Summary: The Great Eclipse has come.The God Hand and their loyal Apostles have gathered to welcome their newest chosen.Griffith, crippled and broken, sits alone, surrounded by demons preying on his shattered mind, compelling him to make his ultimate choice...





	Griffith's Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "The Trial" from Pink Floyd's "The Wall".
> 
> Hoo boy, this is a weird one...
> 
> Basically, I once saw a comment on the r/Berserk subreddit that Void's welcoming speech to Griffith at the beginning of the Eclipse fit with this song from The Wall. I thought about it some more and said "Hey, this whole _scene_ fits with that song". So all of this weirdness came from that. In my eyes, it turned out pretty well.
> 
> Like the tag says, try to read this with the song; I matched the meter of the original lyrics as best I could (Slan's verse needs to be run together a little, but I was happy with the lyrics, so I settled for it), and it's a lot of fun imagining it in their voices from the '97 anime.
> 
> One last note about the title: I know it doesn't make much sense (Griffith is not actually on trial), but the song is "The Trial", and Griffith is the central character. It's snappy, it gives you what you need to know going in, and it's the best I could come up with without running on for too long.
> 
> EDIT 1: Changed rating from Mature to Teen and Up
> 
> EDIT 2: Link to the song (Previous URL link wasn't working): https://youtu.be/AdzHBpxZWVM

_(Griffith sits alone in the middle of the palm of the great tower summoned in the light of the Eclipse. Above him, a towering figure in a black, bat-like cloak raises his skeletal arms in greeting.)_

Void:

Welcome, our beloved chosen

We've awaited your arrival

The twisting strands of fate have brought you

To us, O Blessed King of Longing

Longing for respite from your despair

What shall you choose?

Take heed, my brethren!

_(Void lowers his arms and returns to the shadows. Four silhouettes are cast in the hellish light above them, one on each “finger” of the hand-shaped tower. The smallest vanishes. Griffith hears a high giggle from above.)_

Ubik:

You always said they were just tools for your dream, oh chosen!

That their only purpose was to raise you to your castle!

Yes! In the sky! But even now, their blood and bodies

May yet raise you ever higher! Go on, stack them all the way!

_(Ubik flies off, leaving Griffith alone again)_

Griffith:

Empty

My dream is ashes

I am empty

All stolen from me

But if he hadn't left me, that day...!

_(The beasts below call to him)_

(Chorus):

Empty

Dreams are all ashes

He is empty...

_(Pale feminine hands with sharp nails wrap around Griffith's emaciated shoulders. Long tendrils of green snake-like hair drape over his helmet. Naked breasts press against his back as a lusty voice speaks into his ear.)_

Slan:

Oh, my lovely hawk, look at you now

You're just a broken little thing

Her eyes are only for the man who ruined your dream

She lusts for him!

Perhaps you need to take something of his

Give yourself to her completely...

_(Slan grinds against his back for emphasis.)_

Ignore her struggling, dear chosen

She swore herself to you, did she not?

Hm hm hm hm...

_(With a low chuckle, Slan leans back from Griffith, and she is gone. Too soon, a floating black mass with a grotesquely fat face comes charging and screaming from the darkness.)_

Conrad:

CHOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSEEEEEEEENNNNNNN!

ATOP THIS TOWER, CHOSEN, YOU MUST MAKE YOUR DECISION

WILL YOU LEAVE THEM ALL BEHIND

AND FULFILL YOUR GRAND ASCENSION?

THOSE BELOW WILL ALL STAND WITNESS

SHALL YOU GIVE THEIR LIVES TO US?

_(Conrad takes off to his pedestal)_

Griffith:

Empty

My body's broken

I am empty

Nothing but pity for me

I rose so far, climbed so high, could've won it all

If not for him!

(Chorus):

Empty

Body's all broken

You are empty...

_(A vision pours into Griffith's mind: a white void, filled with twisting black strands, surrounding a massive lump of flesh, like a black heart. Beams of light stream from its valves. The heart speaks to him.)_

Idea of Evil:

_ **Your fate, and all mankind's as well, has all been my design** _

_ **Their cries for reasons for their pain, they willed me into being** _

_ **In all your years of living** _

_ **You have never strayed a step** _

_ **From the path that I ordained** _

_ **Since before your dream began** _

_ **The way you bled and suffered** _

_ **As you were stripped of your ambitions** _

_ **Has brought you to the precipice of sacrifice...** _

Apostles:

Yea, Chosen! Sacrifice!

Idea of Evil:

_ **Since, our chosen, you now understand your destiny** _

_ **I allow you to decide for yourself** _

_ **Do as you will...** _

God Hand (chanting):

Sacrifice! Them All!

Sacrifice! Them All!

Guts (distant):

Griffith!

Apostles (chanting):

SACRIFICE! THEM ALL!

SACRIFICE! THEM ALL!

Guts (closer):

Griffith!!

All (chanting):

SACRIFICE! THEM ALL!

SACRIFICE! THEM ALL!

SACRIFICE! THEM ALL!

SACRIFICE! THEM ALL!

Guts:

GRIFFITH!!!

_(Guts reaches the pinnacle of the tower, a cracked short sword in hand. His eyes meet Griffith's for the final time.)_

(silence)

Griffith (internally):

You...

...you were the only one who made me forget my dream...

I...

...sacrifice...

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Final Line: DA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA BATMAAAAAAN


End file.
